nogamineurofandomcom-20200213-history
Hisanori Hayasaka
Hisanori Hayasaka (早坂 久宜 Hayasaka Hisanori) is one of the two Hayasaka brothers and older brother to Yukinori Hayasaka. He works in the blackmarket, and is the main villain of the Hayasaka Arc. He does not appear in the anime. Overview Character Hisanori is a calm individual who is always seen smiling. He has great trust in his brother, Yukinori, and usually leaves the dirty work to him. Hisanori appears to have hidden agendas and he is very shrewd at making decisions. Yukinori himself has admitted he still doesn't understand how his brother thinks. Hisanori lived with Yuki in a cold winter town when they were younger. They were apparently abandoned by their parents and had to watch their own backs as the people of the town were just as cold as the weather there. Yukinori was trapped in an avalanche at one point, and after Hisanori saved him he swore to always follow his older brother no matter what. Mochizuki Tateo was the one who told Hisanori to smile as it would bring good fortune. Yukinori is the only one who has seen Hisanori without his smile, though veins show up on Hisanori's face when he is clearly angered. Hisanori's eyes have never been seen open except in an unclear picture on his manga info page. When he returns in the HAL arc he sports sunglasses and a different hairstyle. Hisanori appears to have a liking for cats and weapons. His favourite movie is "The Scream". Motive During the Hayasaka Arc, Mochizuki wanted to frame Yako and Neuro as drug traffickers so that they could be controlled for the benefit of the company. Hisanori had other plans however, as he wanted to take down Mochizuki and take over the company. Plot Overview Hisanori first appears with Mochizuki during Yako and Neuro's first visit to the company building. He was Mochizuki's right-hand man and handled most of the difficult paperwork for him. Hisanori recruits Godai as a bodyguard later when Yuki asks him to get him new subordinates. During the raid at the docks, Hisanori and Yuki arrive with Godai to carry out their plans. They get Godai to get rid of Yako and Neuro but Godai doublecrosses them at the last minute to rejoin the detectives' side. Hisanori becomes furious and tells Yukinori to deal with Godai while he deals with the rest. He betrays Mochizuki and reveals he had secretly ordered illegal weapons. Hisanori attempts to kill everyone in the warehouse but Neuro easily beats his subordinates and threatens him to shoot. He becomes agitated and brings the warehouse down when he realised he had lost. Yukinori notices this and goes over to rescue Hisanori. During the HAL arc, Hisanori and Yuki make their reappearance, now as the owners of a smuggling company called Smiling Face Ltd. They sell Neuro a helicopter equipped with missiles, though this causes Yako to fall into debt after HAL's defeat. Yako consults Hisanori and Yuki to find ways to earn money quick, but quickly refuses when they presented extreme options (prostitution and illegal organ marketing). Hisanori returns with a vengeance in the recent chapters, where he blasts off Kasai's subordinate, Shura, as payback for Kasai attacking his brother. He is last seen during the last chapter still working with his company. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters